Let Me Find You Again
by SugarCubes101
Summary: Eddie and Patricia have shared many lives together when one day Eddie has a vision of just some that they've shared. ONE-SHOT.


**Rated T for swearing. May become a two-shot if you guys want.**

They've loved each other since the beginning of time. They've shared many lives together. They've met time after time. Each time different, but they had the same feelings. In this life it was no different, except one of them wasn't soft like they had been previously. Both of them were rock hard and stubborn. Slowly, but surely, they fell in love just like they had done many times before. This time was different. One of them put up walls. Someone had hurt her.

This would only make it harder for them. Despite she has bared his children time and time again, despite he has known her for over 3,000 years she couldn't do it anymore.

Meet Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He sat in his room, alone. Everyone was gone for the weekend. Some trip Amber wanted to take them all on. He turned down the offer. He didn't want to see everyone so happy. He had lost the one person who he'd known for forever, but he didn't know it. He'd fallen head over heels like he had many times before, but she didn't feel it anymore. She dumped him.

"I just need to stop thinking about her, that's all." Eddie told himself. He typed away on his laptop chatting with Fabian. Their trip was going really well.

_I gotta go. _Eddie typed. _Tell everyone hi for me._

**Will do. Have fun with Victor.** Fabian typed. "Yeah, right." Eddie thought. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. He logged off and closed his laptop. He sat back. She had dumped him just 4 days ago. He walked into the kitchen where Trudy was doing dishes. He grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass. Everything was absolutely silent.

Trudy didn't say anything. She was too busy doing dishes. Eddie went back to his room. He put the glass on the nightstand. He didn't know what to do with himself. Everyone was gone and Trudy and Victor wouldn't be much company. "What am I supposed to do for the entire weekend?" He thought to himself. All the mysteries of the house were solved, his homework finished (Which was unusual for Eddie), and everyone out of town.

"Why did I refuse to go on that trip?" He asked himself. He ran his hands along his things. "Maybe I'll find a secret passage or something." He thought.

As he ran his fingers along his things a vision came upon him.

_He was in some hospital sitting in a bed. He felt pain all over his body. There was a nurse next to him. "Where am I?" He wondered. His vision blurred then went back to normal._

_ "Where am I?" He asked the nurse. She looked up. Her eyes were the same color as Patricia's._

_ "You're in the hospital." She told him. He looked around. "This doesn't look like a modern hospital." He thought._

_ "What year is this?"_

_ "1943." She went back to treating his wounds. It was like he had gotten shot then beaten. Eddie looked into the woman's eyes. "Patricia." He thought._

_ He was transported to another place. This time around he wasn't broken. He looked around. There were a bunch of people cheering. He squinted. There was some woman being transported via carriage. He was in the very front. She was waving to everyone. She looked to his side of the street. She waved once more. She looked at him._

_ She looked puzzled. "Stop the carriage." She ordered. The driver did as he was told. The driver helped her out. She was wearing light blue dress that went to the ground with a bit of a train. "The renaissance. Great." Eddie thought. She walked toward Eddie and looked into his eyes. He did the same._

_ "Have we met?" She asked. It wasn't her voice, but those were definitely her eyes._

_ "Yes." He replied. He was breathless. She was gorgeous._

_ Before she could say anything else he was transported somewhere else. He was sitting on a throne. "Is there a draft?" Eddie asked. His advisor shook his head. Eddie felt the top of his head. He was bald! He looked at his hands. They looked totally different. He looked at his clothes. All it was is some towel around his waist and sandals. And some kind of headdress._

_ He looked around. He was in some sort of palace in a throne room. "What the hell is going on?" He thought. Some guards opened the doors and brought in a woman. "Your Majesty," one said walking in. "We caught her stealing some fruit from the garden." They pushed her to the ground._

_ She had black hair and wore some sort of white dress and sandals. She bowed. "Please have mercy Your Majesty. I was only getting a single mango to feed my dying sister."_

_ Eddie got off the throne and walked toward her. He looked into her eyes. "Yep, they're Patricia's." He thought. "Bring me your sister. You both will live in the palace." He said._

_ The woman was shocked. She expected to be put in prison. The guards started taking her out of the room. "Thank you Your Highness! Thank you!" She yelled._

_ Eddie was transported somewhere else. He lay on the floor with a woman at his side. He looked around. He was in a huge room with a fire going in the corner and a bunch of people sleeping on the floor next to them. He looked at the woman. She had dark hair and looked like she was freezing. He put the blankets over her._

_ "Better find out what year I'm in." He told himself. He walked outside and looked around. He saw teepees and fires going. Must've been about 7 because the sun was barely coming up along the horizon. "Native Americans." He thought._

_ There was some old woman chanting something as she sat by the fire. He walked around. There were men walking around with bows and arrows on their backs. He inhaled. Cooked meat? He looked at himself. He was in hide clothing and he had some sort of shawl wrapped around him._

_ There was someone yelling in the distance. He turned around. There was a woman running toward him. The same woman who he had covered earlier cause she looked so cold. She caught up to him trying to catch her breath. Eddie studied her closely. Her belly was swollen._

_ "Are you pregnant?" He asked her. It was in some language he didn't recognize._

_ "Yes." She replied in the same tongue. He looked into her eyes. They weren't the same color as Patricia's, but he knew it was her._

_ He was transported somewhere else. He felt a sudden pain in his hand. He looked around. There was a lot of screaming and yelling. He wasn't in a war zone. They were in a house. More like a palace, but whatever. It was the same woman from the renaissance who had stopped the carriage._

_ She was squeezing his hand tighter now. There was a woman who was at her feet. "Holy shit, she's giving birth!" Eddie thought. He closed his eyes. This was not something he was prepared to watch. Soon, he heard a baby's cry. The woman attended to that while the other was breathing laboriously. He hugged her. She was pretty much naked, but Eddie didn't care._

_ The nurse brought over the child and handed it to the woman. "It's a boy." The woman said._

_ "We've got an heir to the throne." The woman said._

_ Eddie was transported somewhere else. He was trudging through snow. He saw a light in a cave and walked toward it. "Why?" He asked the sky. He walked inside. There was a group of people sitting around a fire. "Great, the ice age." He said to himself. There were a couple old people, a few kids, a couple women, a few men, and an infant._

_ He sat next to the woman holding the baby. She had it wrapped in blankets. Eddie looked at her. "Yep, this is definitely Patricia." He thought. She started shivering. He rubbed her arms hoping to warm her up._

_ He was transported, yet again; this time to a ship. He didn't see any women, only men. He looked out. He saw an island and a woman standing on the beach. Eddie assumed it was Patricia and dived into the water. He swam closer to shore. As he got there he could begin to make out her face. He finally got to where he could stand up. She ran into the water. They walked as quickly as they could toward each other._

_ They got to each other. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Her lips didn't feel like Patricia's but the passion and technique were the same. They pulled away and he looked into her eyes. They had tears in them, but they were Patricia's._

_ "Never leave me again!" She commanded._

Eddie's vision was over. He was breathing heavily, like he always had after these visions. He must've had it for hours cause when he last looked at the clock it was 8. Now, it's 3 in the afternoon, the next day. He sat down. "Whoa." Was all he could say. Everyone would be back soon.

He heard voices in the foyer. He sprinted out of his room. His housemates were helping bring in luggage and everything of the sort.

"How was spending the weekend with Trudy and Victor?" KT asked.

"Fine." He said looking around. "Where's Patricia?"

"Bringing in luggage." KT replied. Eddie sprinted outside. He spotted Patricia.

"Patricia!" He yelled running toward her. She turned around.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"I had a vision. It was about you and I and you got arrested, and you were giving birth, and you were nursing me in the hospital, and-"

"What?" She asked.

"Patricia, I…" He paused. "I know what it meant. I know that you and I were together in past lives. Ok? I know that you and I were meant to be cause we keep finding each other, somehow." He paused again. "Please, just let me find you again." He said softly.

Patricia melted. She cracked. Her walls were coming down. He started leaning in. She did the same. Their lips met.

Eddie would always have some memory of that vision, no matter what life he was living.

And he could always count on finding his Patricia.


End file.
